Zooopia Drabble Series 1
by IamThePhantomBeyond
Summary: Nick went missing.
**"Missing"**

Its been over 3 days since Judy has heard or seen Nick after their date at the theme park. Judy had to go to an anniversary of one of her relatives and she couldn't bring Nick along since they don't like him as a fox and all and Judy didn't want to impose so she couldn't bring him along. Not only that Nick was touring someone he knows into Zootopia. She wonders who could it be.

Back in the the Zootopia Police Department. Judy did received a message from him that he was gonna be gone for a while, but for how long was never mentioned. Judy has been in her office bored and tied to her papers with nothing to distract her. She misses Nick. 3 days was long enough for her.

The day just ended and everybody is leaving. When she got out the station she felt a cold chill in her spine. As if something bad just happened. She ignores it but start to worry. She decides to go to Nick's apartment.

She has arrived at the street across his apartment noticing that the lights were on from his window. With a joyous smile she finally thought that Nick was back at last! And forgot to tell her. She will give him a scolding later, as of now she rushes towards his apartment room at the 3rd floor. Exited to see him, she immediately noticed that his door was slightly open. She looked inside and see that Nick's apartment was wrecked. Its like some storm just came in and blew everything! The TV was on the floor, his window is broken, the tables have fallen and so does the chairs, broken plates, etc. She doesn't know whats going on.

Judy: "N-Nick? Are you here?"

Then her phone started to ring. It was Nick.

Judy: "Hello Nick?" She can hear Nick panting at the phone as if he's been running.

Nick: "Judy!"

Judy: "Where in the world are you? Its been –"

Nick: "Judy! I'm in trouble!"

Judy: "What trouble?"

Nick: "Listen—!" Bang! Bang!

The sounds of gun shots has been fired.

Judy: "NICK!"

Nick: "I'm at the old warehouse by the docking station at the —-"

Judy: "Where!? Nick!?" The phone hanged.

Judy is in panic. She does not know what happened to Nick. Not only that she heard gunshots! She immediately went to talk with the Chief.

It was late at night when Chief Bogo was receiving a call from Judy. He picks it up with an idea of scolding her because she just ended up interrupting him watching his favorite TV show.

Judy: "Hello Chief?"

Bogo: "Judy! Why are you calling me so late? I'm watching a -"

Judy: "Sir! Please I need your help!" Bogo noticed that she sounded in distress, something must have happened.

Judy: "It's my partner Nick! He's gone! And there were gunshots and he was yelling and- and" She sounded frantic.

Bogo: "Ok, Ok Judy calm yourself! I can't understand you! You said Nick is in trouble?"

Judy: "Yes, he called me and said he was at an old warehouse by the docks."

Bogo: "Ok I will call some back up, and head over there."

Judy: "Im already on my way."

Bogo: "Judy don't be reckless! Don't go there without back up!"

Judy: "Im sorry but my partner is in trouble! I'm going!"

She hangs up. Bogo was a bit furious that she wouldn't follow but he also thought that he might do the same if he's in that situation.

Judy was panicking in her police car that she took from the station without authorization. Thoughts were rushing to her head on what is going on. However she tries to keep steady. She equipped herself with multiple tranquilizers and a bullet proof vest for this situation. Her thoughts are still in dismay and she started to wonder if Nick has been shot. That thought went to her head and now she couldn't keep steady. " Nick please be alright." she whispered to herself.

She arrived at the docks, she slowly drove in the lot as it was quiet, really quiet. She's scared, it was dark, the street lights doesn't even reach here, and what's worse that she has poor night vision. But of course she is listening intently with her ears and brought a flashlight. She is now having trouble with finding the old warehouse. Nick should have been more specific, all the warehouses looks old. Which one was he talking about? For about a minute of dead silence, she heard the sound of a gun shot! -Bang! Bang!- Judy got startled and headed towards over the location of the sound. She got there and saw a white yacht ship driving away and two cars running the opposite direction. A blue and red Audi. Not knowing what happened here and Nick nowhere to be seen, she panics.

The cops along with Chief Bogo arrives at the scene too late. They already got away and Judy in tears looked in the warehouses to find her partner. She searched along with the rest of the back up team. No signs of Nick, but there are a lot of bullet holes everywhere.

30 minutes later Bogo asked Judy what she witnessed. Judy explained everything.

Bogo: "Judy go home and get some rest."

Judy: "How can I! My partner is nowhere to be seen and there are animals who was just having a shootout just recently! And you tell me to go home and give up on this!? How could you-"

Bogo: "OFFICER HOPPS!"

Bogo: "There is nothing we can do for now and you are in a state of panic!" Judy went silent as her eyes continue to cry. Bogo continues.

Bogo: "We are not giving up on finding Nick but as of right now there are no leads besides a white yacht ship and two red and blue Audi." He said with a sigh.

Bogo: "We're gonna look into this, and tomorrow we'll search, that includes you Officer Hopps, and to do that you're gonna need your strength for tomorrow." Reassuring Judy as she stops crying.

Bogo: "So go home and get some rest, you've been through a lot tonight."

With nothing to start on, Judy went home. Sad and tired, she went to bed still thinking about Nick. It was going to be a uncomfortable night.

She woke up feeling down. She went through her kitchen thinking that was just a bad dream, but it was not as she was quickly reminded of the situation when she heard her phone ring. It was the Chief, telling her about a meeting that will happen on 3:00 p.m. It was still 9:34 a.m. She went to make some coffee as she sat on the table staring at her phone. She went through her apps and looked at the photos Nick and her shared together. There was one on the first day, their first date, some at work, at the park and the last one from the family reunion where she was wearing a dress that Nick picked for her. She suddenly went nostalgic and remembered that he was always there. Keeping her company, having fun together, and when times got bad for either of them they always supported one another. She smiled then she remembered what he said last time when she was feeling down "I will always be by your side no matter what, so stop crying ok?" Its true he sticked with her no matter what even when things got dangerous for them. Now she is determined to find him.

Judy: "If Nick was willing to go that far for me then I should do the same."


End file.
